


bmc au oneshots

by pasteliicamelliia



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (no sht its in the title), Boardwalk boys, Cinnabun, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, Pinkberry, also y’all imma huge richjake gay so, boyf riends — Freeform, but those will be ships i know i'll be working on, expect to see a lot of it, ill add more tags with more updates, most of it'll consist of my au's and others, richjake, smut? probably idk ill put a warning for those few innocent souls, there will be a ton of tws again but ill put them in the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteliicamelliia/pseuds/pasteliicamelliia
Summary: A whole dump of au's and oneshots with the characters of be more chill.





	1. list of aus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you’d like to see an au i don’t have on the list, you can request one in the comments!

basically all the au's im going to work on in no order because i'm _very_ organized. 

ships that im planning on using in that chapter will be next to them!

 

**incomplete  
**

ghost au - richjake, pinkberry, boyf riends

dance au - boardwalk boys, pinkberry

mermaid au - pinkberry (they need more love) 

demigod/pj au - boyf riends, richjake, pinkberry 

soulmate au - boyf riends, pinkberry, richjake

pirate au - _**richjake**_ , boyf riends, pinkberry, cinnabun 

kindergarten au - boyf riends, richjake, pinkberry, 

hanahaki au - cinnabun (one sided), boyf riends (onesided), richjake (onesided), stagedorks, pinkberry

dragon-rider au- boardwalk boys, pinkberry, cinnabun

 

**complete**

steven universe au - boyf riends, richjake

hogwarts au - no hinted ships...yet

monster au - hinted boyf riends, pinkberry


	2. su au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically ``know your fusion`` but with richjake and boyf riends

 

"Jeremejevite?" Jeremy glanced down. "Jeremy, Rich." The Ruby nodded, muttering an apology. "right..." The two were in Jeremy's little space, a tv in a corner along with bean bags with junk food bags and containers littering the floor.

Rich had only been on earth for a few days since their ship crashed in the middle of Jake's backyard. They're still nervous, expecting for Jeremy or Red Quartz- or to make it easier for you humans, Michael, to attack them at any given moment. "Hey, do you think maybe you could show us that place you and Michael wouldn't stop talking about?" Jeremy's eyes lit up, "of course! We just need to set up the warp pad. You can bring Jake, Christine and Jenna if you'd like, I haven't thought about showing them before!" Rich slowly nodded, "okay then..thanks!" Rich ran out of the room, only for a loud crash to be heard mere seconds after he turned a hall. "I'm okay!" Jeremy smiled, Rich really made the place a little more bright and lively. It was nice.

-

Michael smiled as the warp pad sparked to life, "The warp pad's ready!" Michael called, Jeremy and Rich ran into the room, Rich actually  _squealed_. Jake walked in after them, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening.

Rich hopped on with no hesitation. Michael and Jeremy followed soon after, Jake just stood there, an uneasy look on his face. "Come on Jake! I promise it's safe, you'll love it!" Rich outstretched a hand, smiling wide. Jake couldn't say no, he took Rich's hand, only to be tugged rather roughly onto the pad. He didn't even have the time to stand before the pad sparked to life, and just like that they were gone.

It felt like he was flying, he couldn't feel a thing. But it was over in an instant. Jake and Rich stared out into the vast field, it only had a small hill and a grove of trees. Apart from that, it was a sea of glimmering gold. They arrived at the perfect time, the sun was setting, its light filtering through the grove of trees. Jeremy looked at them expectantly. "What do you think?" He asked, "It's beautiful." Jake muttered, "Then you have to see the view from the treetops." Michael grabbed Jeremy, yelling, "Follow me!"

 

Michael and Jeremy knew exactly which tree to go to. A large old sycamore with a winding trunk and twisted branches. One foot after another, the two gems climbed, telling the two below them which branch to grab and where to find a good foothold. They reached the top, the four sitting on a larger branch.

They sat in comfortable silence. Just listening to the rustling of the leaves and the crickets.

 

Suddenly Michael just _jumped_ from the branch. Jeremy, from surprise, fell back, flailing their arms about before falling. Jake gripped onto the branch, refusing to let go. Rich laughed, before letting himself drop.

"Michael what the hell!" Jake yelled. Michael laughed from below, how was he not poofed from the fall? "It was getting a bit boring, I'll admit it. Come on!" Jake sighed, looking down. He let himself let go of the branch, dropping for a moment. He then caught onto another branch.

 

He made his way down, Jeremy was still recovering and Rich was by Michael, insisting that they should do that again. "No! We are not doing that again!" Jeremy screeched.

Michael picked up Jeremy, scooping them up and placing them on their shoulders. "Michael put me down!" Jeremy was giggling, playfully hitting Michael. Michael grinned from ear to ear, "oh, alright then." They lifted Jeremy up, reeled back, and threw Jeremy. Jake and Rich were on the ground laughing. "His face!" Rich snorted, managing to sit upright. Michael hadn't tossed Jeremy far, and you could hear angry yelling and 'Michael I'm going to poof you!' It was dark by now, the stars shined bright and the moon was high in the sky. The crickets were chirping, it was serene.

 

Eventually they had to go back. Jake, who wasn't used to staying up that late, collapsed in Rich's room. Michael and Jeremy said their good-nights, going into Jeremy's room. Probably to watch some stupid movie.

Rich shut the door, nudging Jake. "I'm sure you can get to the bed." A muffled noise came from Jake. Rich laughed, grabbing a blanket and draping it on Jake. "Fine then, sleep tight then." There wasn't any reply. Rich raised a eyebrow, not expecting for Jake to actually be _that_ tired. They sighed, picking him up and carrying them to the worn sofa they  ~~stole~~ borrowed from Jenna's house in the corner of the room. They set Jake down, Rich turned to leave the room to join Jeremy and Michael, when they felt Jake grab their arm. They glanced down at him, chuckling at their puppy eyes. "Oh fine." They curled up next to Jake. It was a tight fit but that was alright.

 

Was it weird to stare at your friend while they slept? Rich couldn't help but scan Jake, he seemed so much more peaceful, instead of having his eyebrows furrowed or saying some snarky remark to Jenna. Up close Rich noticed Jake's hair looked a lot softer, they felt tempted to run their hands through it. Wait fuck stop it- Rich mentally slapped himself. Jake was a human, Rich is a Ruby, a soldier, a guard. A  _gem._ They shouldn't be thinking like this. Rich breathed in, he needed to stop. They relaxed a bit, their eyes fluttering closed.

 

The two didn't feel anything when their form glowed.

Or how Rich's gem casted a red light around the room.

Or how in a flash of light, a new figure was taking shape.

 

So imagine their surprise when they woke up.

-

"HOLY FUCK!"

Michael and Jeremy's eyes flew open, both instinctively summoning their weapons. Jeremy shot out of their room, rushing down the hall and flinging the door open. "What is it what happened!-"

Jeremy froze.

 

A figure was sprawled out on the floor, looking absolutely mortified. The first thing Jeremy noticed was on the left side of their face, they had a third eye, unlike the other two, which were a dark brown, this one was a stunning blue. Their hair had streaks of dark and light red, with brown hair and the occasional frosted tip. Jeremy's eyes trailed to their right hand. A ruby laid on the top.

 

  _Wait._

 

Michael arrived, with their war hammer, prepared to swing it. But just like Jeremy, they did a double take. Jeremy grinned from ear to ear, bringing their hands to their cheeks. "oh my god..." Michael muttered, lowing their hammer. The figure tried to sit up. They stared at Jeremy and Michael, "how bad-"

"You two fused?!" Michael yelled, The fusion opened their mouth to speak, "but, how? this is- this is unheard of!" Michael rushed over, helping the fusion to their feet. They stumbled a bit, gripping on to Michael, "This feels so weird- who cares this is amazing!" They spoke, Jeremy noticed they had a small lisp. Michael glanced at Jeremy, snorting. "Jeremy, earth to "Jeremy" Jeremejevite facet 4p7m cut 6xb." Jeremy blinked, "Michael," Jeremy outstretched a hand.

Michael rolled their eyes, letting go of the fusion who immediately fell.

"rude!"

 

Just like with Rich and Jake, a new figure appeared.

This one was much taller with four arms and Michael's visor, with the same curly hair as Jeremy's, the purple fusion stretched, hitting the ceiling. "oops." They brushed it off, leaning down with a wide grin. "well hello there-" they paused. "Jake and Rich?" Rich and Jake shrugged, "Cordierite at your service, nice to meet you." Cordierite smiled, they helped the other fusion to their feet. "We do need to think of a name for you...Rake?"

"I'm not being named after a shed tool." They retorted, letting go of Cordierite's arms. They took small baby steps. "aww, Jeremy the memories." Codierite said out loud. They recieved a glare. "oh right, thinking. This is Rich and Jake we're talking about." Cordierite watched them walk around the room, tripping a few times. "hmm, Jich? Rija-" Cordierite paused. "actually I can't come up with any others that doesn't sound like a new word."

"I guess Jich?" Cordierite smiled, intertwining their hands. "great!" they gasped. "oh! We could show you how to summon your weapon and learn more about yourself."

 

-

Of course they went outside and on top of brooding hill, and found out they had paired gauntlets. "How do they feel?" Cordierite asked, Jich shrugged, they seemed to do that a lot. "I guess they feel...okay? It's perfect actually, a bit heavy though.." Cordierite nodded, "try them out."

Jich tilted their head, looking like a lost puppy. "on what?"

Codierite gestured to themselves. "don't worry, I'm a tough gem." They paused. "I think." Jich looked down at the gauntlets, then back at Cordierite. "Are you sure?" Codierite gave them a thumbs up, bracing themselves. "just know you asked for it!" Jich reeled back, hitting Cordierite. Cordierite stumbled back, wincing. Jich immediately rushed over, their gauntlets disappearing. "Shit are you okay?!-" Codierite smiled wide, "I'm fine, but geez you pack a punch!"

 

That was one of the times the four felt so carefree and content.

 

-

 

"What happened after?" Brooke asked, tilting her head. She, Morganite- who has renamed themselves 'Chloe.', Jenna, and Christine sat around Jich. The five were at Pinkberry, their frozen yogurt either melted or eaten.

Jich laughed, "That's another tale for another time."

 

They stared down at the Ruby on the top of their hand, smiling down at it.


	3. hogwarts au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take this mess.
> 
> houses below for anyone confused! these are my opinions on the houses for the kiddos, if you don’t agree that’s alright, just please try to refrain from going all: “jeremy is a hufflepuff and you can pry this from my cold dead hands,” i get it just please lay low on those kinds of things?
> 
> jeremy - slytherin (ambition, cunning)  
> michael - hufflepuff (loyalty and he has a lot of it)  
> christine - ravenclaw (wit, she has a creative mind but she certainly isn't any slytherin)  
> jake - gryffindor (chivalry, courage, nerve,)  
> rich - gryffindor (courage, bravery,)  
> brooke - hufflepuff (trustworthy, loyal, kind((ish))  
> chloe - slytherin (ambition, cunning, resourceful)  
> jenna - slytherin (resourceful,)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chloe, chris and jenna don’t appear in this chapter, but this is by far my favorite au, so expect it to make an entrance again.

"Fuck, Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Jeremy was booking it down the train station. He kept running around the platforms 9 and 10, hoping for something different to happen. His bags and his owl cage were swaying left and right. His owl was freaking out, flapping its wings and screeching at him with narrowed eyes. Trains were starting to depart, causing Jeremy to panic more. He turned a corner, his legs felt like they were on fire, regardless he kept running. Until he rammed into a kid. Jeremy came crashing down, landing on the stone floor.

"Ouch, that probably looked like it hurt." There was a pause before Jeremy was helped to his feet. "T-thanks." He mumbled, looking down at the floor. "It's alright." The stranger said, Jeremy glanced up.

The boy was probably Filipino, with thick-rimmed glasses and large headphones. "h-hey do you know where platform 9¾ is?" Jeremy asked, scrambling to grab his bags. The boy grabbed a few, handing them to Jeremy. "Oh thank goodness, you're going to Hogwarts?" Jeremy nodded, trying to organize the bags. "I'm about as lost as you are I'm afraid, but-"

The two's heads snapped over to look at a group of kids. "Come on Rich! Just go already!" A boy with a rooster streak shook their head. "I'm not falling for that Robin!" 'Robin' sighed, crossing their arms. Jeremy's eyes trailed down to the red and golden scarf wrapped around their neck. Jeremy turned to look at whatever the nice guy's name was. 

The two shared a look, inching closer. Robin suddenly picked rooster streak up, earning a squeak from him, grabbed both of their stuff, and ran to the wall. Jeremy waited for the loud crash and the wailing pain. But to his surprise, the two went right through. The others in the group followed.

The two just stared, they shared a look. “you go.”

”what- no!” The boy sighed, “i’ll be there to help you if you crash into the wall and look like a idiot.” “I thought you were nice,” Jeremy accepted his fate anyway.

Jeremy waved goodbye, before running at the wall. He stumbled through, his eyes widening. Above him was the sign he'd been looking for. Platform 9¾. Jeremy took a few steps away from the wall. He scanned the platform. He saw the rooster boy and Robin playfully bickering, his eyes trailed to another group a little bit older, two were wearing yellow, one was blue, and the other green. He tried to learn as much as he could before coming here. As far as he knew, yellow was the house of kindness, hard work, and loyalty, blue was wit, red was courage, and green was resourcefulness. Jeremy looked down, glancing at his owl cage. His owl glared at him, though Jeremy guessed they did that a lot. Not soon after, the boy with the headphones appeared. Jeremy walked towards him.  


"thanks for helping me earlier." "I try to keep chivalry alive." They shrugged. "I'm Michael, Michael Mell." Michael outstretched a hand. Jeremy took it, "Jeremy Heere." Michael raised an eyebrow."Jeremy what?" Jeremy rolled their eyes, a smile creeping onto their face. "Jeremy Heere. H-e-e-r-e." "I see your last name is the bane of your existence?" "You got it."  


The two boarded the train, Jeremy slid into the last empty booth, Michael sat across from him. The two continued to talk. "-right, but not everybody finds out their a wizard after turning your teacher into a rat." Michael and Jeremy stopped talking when the train lurched forward and began to move. The two stopped talking. Jeremy stared out the window in awe. Michael took off his headphones, grabbing a kit from his bag. "I've never travelled much back in America," Michael began. "me either,"  


"I think it's pretty cool, though I wish I had a accent." Michael and Jeremy laughed. They went quiet again, the silence wasn't awkward nor peaceful. It was just silence. Jeremy tried to bring up a conversation again. "So what's with that kit?"  


"Most human devices go haywire in Hogwarts, I'm trying to see if I can fix my headphones. Jeremy nodded, "So...are you a pure-blood?" Michael shook his head, sticking his tongue out a bit as he worked. "As wizard's call it, I'm a muggle-born." 

When the candy cart rolled by, Jeremy and Michael learned the other had a major sweet tooth.

The two had a lot in common, and by the time they got off of the train, the two had already considered the other their best friend.

 

-

 The castle was huge, with its towering walls and stone floors, Jeremy couldn't help but feel like he was back in the medieval days. The first years were led into a larger room, with long tables filled with students. Each individual table kids wore the same color, whether it be red, green, blue or yellow. "That's probably the hairiest man I've seen in my life," Michael whispered, pointing at a tall man with a black beard nearby with his thumb. The two stopped talking when the woman in the black hat and green robes began to speak.

"When I call your name, you will come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head. And you will be sorted into your houses." She cleared her throat.  
  
"Christine Canigula?" A girl next to Michael stiffened, taking a breath. She walked up, moving a stray strand of black hair behind her ear. The sorting hat was placed on her head, it immediately narrowed its eyes. "Well, you're quite the witty one. A lot of creativity but you certainly aren't a Slytherin." Groans of disappointment came from the table farthest to the right. "You could be a badger..." the hat paused. "but you seem to have a lot of knowledge, Ravenclaw!" The hat cried. Cheers and applause erupted from the tables. She smiled wide, running down to sit with those in the blue robes.  
  
"Jake Dillinger?" Jeremy saw the boy on the platform alone at the train station, much closer now, he saw the kid was much taller, sticking out like a sore thumb among the other 11-year-olds. He confidently walked up, sitting on the chair. "Oh, this one is easy, Gryffindor!" More cheering, except from the Slytherin table, they remained silent.  
  
She called up another kid, the rooster boy. Michael nudged Jeremy. "Look at all those scars." "Wonder what happened," Jeremy whispered back. "Gryffindor!" Jeremy noticed that the boy lit up, a dorky grin on his face as he raced to join Robin.  
   
"Jeremiah Heere?" Jeremy tensed up. Michael patted him on the shoulder, "You'll do fine." Jeremy walked up, keeping his gaze forwards. "Ah," The hat opened its mouth to speak. "No that's not right..." Jeremy began to panic, what if he wasn't sorted? He would be the laughing stock of the school. If they even kept him. His palms were sweaty and his eyes were wide. "Slytherin!" The hat yelled. Only the Hufflepuff and Slytherin table cheered. Jeremy curled in on himself as he walked towards the table.  
  
  
Jeremy didn't listen to the others besides Michael's.  
  
"Tricky, very tricky. You have a lot of courage, and a bit of wit. But, your loyalty outshines above all!" Jeremy sighed, his only friend- of course, had to be in a different house. But Jeremy was surprised to see Michael walking over to _his_ table instead. "What're you doing?!" Jeremy asked, "Sitting with my friend, duh." Michael slid right next to Jeremy. Jeremy just laughed, at least he wasn't alone.

 

-

Jeremy guessed it wasn't so bad, he had Michael and he always managed to get to class on time. Second year though, things were a bit different.

 

Jeremy kept his eyes on the ground, refusing to look up. Michael had yet to get out of his class, leaving Jeremy to walk to his common room by himself. He stopped when he heard a faint noise, it slowly grew louder and louder. It was someone screaming.

"What the hell-"

"Watch it snake!" A loud voice snapped, and a Gryffindor zipped past him on a broom. Jeremy dodged just in time, narrowing his eyes. He was about to shout a snarky response back when two more Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff flew past him, the Hufflepuff clinging to the taller Gryffindor like her life depended on it. "Give it back, Kropp!" Hey, it was the rooster streak guy. Jeremy raced after them, shoving past the crowd. Heads turned to the four. "Why should I?" Kropp called back, shooting up to the ceiling. The two followed, the Hufflepuff looked terrified. "Because Rich and Brooke need it!" "Jake slow down!" Brooke screeched, "Oh, alright then!" Kropp chucked the object into the air, it began to fall. Rich, Jake and Brooke tried to take a very sharp turn to dive after it. They failed, Jake was going too fast and Rich crashed into a pillar. Jeremy racked his mind for spells, Mobiliarbus might work... Jeremy quickly grabbed his wand.

"Mobiliarbus!" Jeremy yelled, the object suddenly stopped, drifting down to Jeremy's open hand. It was a remembrall with a amulet wrapped around it. Jeremy raised an eyebrow when a voice brought his attention away from the remembrall. "Oh gosh, thank you so much!!" The Hufflepuff ran up to Jeremy, hurriedly taking the remembrall. "No probably, Kropp can be a jerk sometimes." "Jerk? More like a dick." Jeremy tensed up as Jake walked over, cursing without even grimacing. Rich was by Brooke's side, taking the amulet. "Thanks a lot..uh,"

"Jeremy." Jeremy said, rubbing the nape of his neck. He wasn't used to talking to other people other than Michael. "Well I'm Rich, that's Brooke, one of the sweetest girls I knew. And there's Jake, a literal disney princess." Rich said, gesturing to Jake and Brooke. Brooke waved while Jake just smiled.

Jeremy decided to scrap the common-room, walking with the three too the gardens. Immediately birds flocked over to Jake, landing on his head and shoulders. "Holy crap you're right, he is a disney princess." Jeremy laughed, Jake gasped, pressing a hand to his heart. The birds flapped their wings at the sudden movement, to which Jake got swatted with feathers. "I am not," He said after spitting out a few feathers.

Rich swung an arm around Jake's shoulder, too which most of the birds flew off. "Yes you are, you can't leave Care for Magical Creature's without something following you back."

The four continued to talk, and after a week Jeremy didn’t even realize he hadn’t been around Michael at all.

Those weeks turned into months, and slowly Jeremy completely forgot about him.

One day Jeremy was walking with Brooke, the two organizing a play-date with their owls, when they heard a shriek. The two’s eyes filled with concern. They students around them began running to see where the shriek came from.

Jeremy and Brooke had to follow. 

Brookes hand shot too her mouth and doubled back like she’d been slapped across the face. Jeremy covered her eyes, but the damage was done.

**_The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware._ **

The whole school was on edge, and what was worse for Jeremy? Everyone assumed it was a Slytherin, which was a bit stereotypical. 

Jake, Rich and Brooke still hung around Jeremy, Jeremy caught Rich tackling a student  who was talking trash. 

 

Jeremy was walking back from class with two other Slytherins, when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Jeremy squeaked in surprise, tensing up.

The two Slytherins turned around, only for the person who grabbed Jeremy to pull a Langlock. Jeremy was dragged away.

Jeremy was pulled into a crack behind a banner, only to come face to face with-

“Michael?” Michael’s eyes widened. “So you remember my name!” He said, Jeremy immediately felt like the largest jerk on the face of the wizarding world. Michael definitely changed, his eyes seemed more tired and sad. And there were bags under his eyes. “Michael I-“ “Yeah I get it, you’re with the cool kids. But think you could give me a warning next time?” Michael muttered, his voice cracking at the end. Jeremy pulled Michael in for a hug, repeating how sorry he was over and over.

“-I promise I’ll spend more time with you-”

Jeremy was shoved away, Michael’s eyebrows were furrowed, he jabbed a finger at Jeremy’s chest. “actions speak louder than words Jeremiah,” Jeremy’s throat went dry at the use of his real name. He felt something click, Jeremy slapped Michael’s hand away from him.

”Fine, be that way.”

Tick.

”Loser.”

Michael just stood there as Jeremy left, the banner swaying for a moment, before going still.

He slid down into the floor, not saying anything.

-

After Michael ran out of tears to shed and the pain left his chest, he stared at the back of the banner, it had the emblem of a snake. 

Michael’s attention was brought to the sound of something gliding on the floor, Michael was trying his best to clean his glasses, since he left his wand in the common, which now- seemed like a bad idea. He lifted them up, Michael noticed small space between the banner and a wall. 

And there he saw, was a golden eye, staring right at him through the fuzzy lens of his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof send help


	4. monster au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cause a halloween party’s a rad excuse, to put your body through mad abuse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> instead of that half-wolf-half-human thing, rich is a doggo

Halloween, every monster‘s favorite event. Tonight was perfect for most. Graveyards are packed full of the dead, the serene night sky was shattered by wings and screeches from harpies and vampires.

So far things seemed to be going _great_.

Jake was finally able to rise, he stretched, before looking around. There were the same lawn and the same house behind him. The house's walls were charred and blackened, from something Jake would not say. Jake shook his head, tonight was supposed to be fun, not the time to wallow in your guilt and sorrows.

Jake drifted around, leaving a trail and the smell of smoke behind him. He was used to the old scraps of police tape, and the discarded red solo cups about the overgrown lawn. There would be bits of toilet paper and maybe the occasional string of burnt out lights. Jake explored what used to be his lawn. You heard him, this lovely place used to be his. If he was lucky, instead of exploring the place and looking for anything new, he'd get some rebel or a wanderer stumble into the house, or explore the lawn. Jake's heard the stories, this place was now an attraction for ghost-hunters.

Jake kind of wished he got visitors more often though.

It was...pretty lonely.

**-**

"oh no, oh no no no." Jeremy's blue eyes were wide. "We are _not,_ going there." Jeremy shot up from the old couch in Michael's living room, shaking his head. Michael was sprawled out next to Jeremy, an arm slung over the couch. Michael raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He questioned. "c'mon Jere, it'll be fun. Lighten up a little," Michael smirked, letting his head rest on his arm. Jeremy bared his fangs, shaking his head.

They were inside Michael's living room, with his parents out of town on some business trip. Unlike normal teens who would crank the base and turn off the lights and party all night, Christine, Brooke, Chloe, Michael and Jeremy just decided to hang out, surrounded by coffee, sodas and candy that they _totally_ got for the trick-or-treaters. They were an odd group, made of a fauna, a satyr, a harpy, a sphinx and a vampire. But yet they were as tight as a group could be. Or at least that was what Jeremy liked to think.

"Yeah Jeremy! We aren't really doing anything, and it's Halloween!" Brooke, who was leaning on a rigid Chloe's shoulder, exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. Brooke wore a long floral skirt with a white top, but even with the skirt being ridiculously long, Jeremy could still see the Fauna's hooves. Chloe nodded, staring down at Brooke, a near smile on her lips. "But- you've heard the rumours!"

"It's ' _haunted_ '." Michael did air quotations, staring at Jeremy the entire time. "So what, we're all monsters it's going to be fine Jeremy." Jeremy's eyes narrowed, a million thoughts whirled in his head. So many bad scenarios. "Oh let him rest guys," Christine waved them off, "It's fine if you don't want to go, I'll stay here too."

Jeremy sucked in a breath. What if they get hurt? Or caught?

But seeing the hopeful expressions on Brooke and Michael's face, he couldn't say no.

So that was how Jeremy Oliver Heere was soaring above trick-or-treaters as a bat, with Chloe behind him. Christine, Michael and Brooke ran under the cover of some trees- which spooked a few kids. 

Jeremy turned into a human mid-air, landing on his feet with ease. He turned to face Michael, who was texting someone by the look of how rapidly his fingers were darting across the screen. "Rich'll be coming," Brooke and Christine squealed, actually _squealed_. It was a full moon, meaning you'd get a fluffy freckled dog in all his glory. But of course, he wouldn't go alone- which meant...

"Wait, how is Jenna supposed to come?" Chloe asked, tilting her head. "I left the portable at my house," Christine commented, looking away. Chloe sighed, tapping a clawed foot, "We don't have all night, Michael, send Jenna a text, I'll go pick up the mutt.”

“Jenna says she’s alright with it. She’ll be by the orchard’s lake.”

"Meet you at the lawn?"

"At the lawn."

 

**-**

"Michael this was a _really_ bad idea." Jeremy whispered. The gang was staring at the deserted house, it was much darker, maybe past midnight. It was so late, most trick or treaters had already hit the hay. The only sound was the rustling of the leaves and Rich's panting and the sound of his claws clicking on the pavement. "You agreed to come," Michael shot back, then they trudged up the hill. Jeremy slipped his hand into Michael's, looking around worriedly.

He was really regretting this.

But yet he still continued to step forward. Shining his flashlight around, Jeremy made a noise whenever he saw something in the grass.

"That's just a cup Jeremy." "s-shut up Chloe!!!" Jeremy flashed his flashlight around some more, he screamed again when he saw a face in the grass.

”Jeremy, that’s a old Jason mask.” Michael pointed out.

Jeremy wasn't the only one slightly freaked out, Christine- the horror movie buff- was a little bit unsettled. She fiddled with her fingers. "Jeremy's right- I don't know why but something feels _off_." Christine emphasized on the 'off' part.

"Hm, I wonder why." Michael deadpanned. Old Halloween decor drifted in the wind, The grass was tall, and it moved, rustled as if something was following them. They approached the house. Michael turned to look behind his shoulder at the group. Brooke held Rich in her arms, scratching the dog behind the ears. Rich seemed to be content, his eyes closed and his tail going a mile a minute. Christine was glued next to Brooke and Chloe, distracting herself with Rich. "I swear to god it smells like smoke." Chloe complained, crossing her wings. "Aesthetic maybe?" Michael shrugged, "Aesthetic my ass."

They walked up to the porch, and they slowly made their way up the few stairs, avoided collapsed, rotted or charred parts. Christine saw a footprint indented into the wood, surrounded by blackened wood. She shivered, her hackles rising.

Michael had turned back around, he would’ve knocked on the door, but the door was flung open, barely on it's hinges. "Yo, ghosts! Its me! Ya boy!"

Everyone screamed when Rich began barking, scrambling to get out of Brooke's grasp. He seemed to see something the didn't. Then in a blink of an eye, a young teen was standing in front of them, a eerie grin on his face. He mouthed something, the smoke and mist around them seemed to double, they were barely able to see. Then he was gone. "Holy shit!" Chloe actually screamed, she was afraid. Chloe was almost never afraid.

They all were ready to hightail it out of there, when Rich managed to slip out of Brooke’s arms. Rich landed onto the porch, dashing inside, seeming to chase after the young teen. “R-Rich no!” Brooke ran inside, chasing after Rich.  _“Brooke what are you doing_?!" They all glanced at each other, before rushing inside to keep up with the two.

**-**

Jake was inside the house when he heard them. Voices, many of them. Jake grinned, poking his head over a collapsed wall. The first thing he noticed was the dog, Jake let out a not so manly squeal. He hadn't seen a dog in _ages_.

What drew Jake to them was their eyes, they were brown- hazel actually, but they reminded him of those of a human. They had long and slightly curly blonde fur mottled with a darker shade, along with a curled tail and ears that stood up. They seemed to have a red streak down their neck as well. The girl that was carrying them was a blonde, with chocolate brown eyes. She had white spots around her face, and droopy brown ears. It clicked, a fauna. Jake wasn't expecting for a group to come- much less _monsters_.

The girl next to the fauna was a sphinx, a snow leopard. She had black hair that was clipped back with cute hair pins, and the rosettes were the same shade as her hair. The sphinx's tail dragged along the ground, she didn't seem to care if it got dirty.

Jake continued to examine the group, quickly moving to the long grass to get a better look. A tall lanky boy with curly brown hair and pale blue-grey eyes noticed. He quickly shined the flashlight he was holding in Jake's direction. Jake ducked, though he doubted the boy could see him. When the boy opened his mouth to talk, Jake took note about the fangs. The boy turned around to show his slightly pointed ears- like some elf.

"Somethings following us-" "Ugh- Jeremy it's probably the wind. Chill." The girl who said it was definitely a harpy, with grey wings and legs of a bird. She was still beautiful nonetheless, with brown curls accompanied by blue eyes and a scowl.

_What's with the animal legged people?_

Jake kept up with the group, keeping his distance. The last one was a tan-skinned satyr, his horns barely poking out from the mess of black hair. He had thick rimmed glasses and wore a red hoodie adorned with patches.

After a while Jake became more eager to scare them, but he'd have to wait until they got to the house- when they'd think everything was fine. "Jeremy's right- I don't know why but something feels _off_." _If only she knew._

Soon enough Jake was back at the house, hiding behind a wall. He had a wicked grin on his face. "Yo, ghosts! Its me! Ya boy!" Jake then appeared in front of them, "Hello." He muttered, before he was gone and into a room that wasn't burned down. He could hear their screams, it was priceless-

Jake heard footsteps coming after him. He tensed, ready to go through the walls and into another room. Until the dog skidded in front of him, barking. Jake moved back a few inches, running straight into the fauna, who screamed again, Jake backed up, letting the smoke that naturally surrounded him double. The rest of the group filed in.

**-**

"Brooke! Rich! There you are!" Christine huffed, hugging her sides. "What was that about Brooke?" Michael asked, glancing around. He wasn't quite ready to go back, but if something happened to his friends...he'd give up a good adventure for them. "I saw him guys-" Brooke stammered, clinging to Chloe, who wrapped a arm around her protectively. "It's just a ghost looking for a good scare..." Chloe tried to comfort Brooke, but it wasn't helping. Rich went over to Christine, pawing at her. His fur looked thinner and his legs looked a bit more human-like. Jeremy notice, he took a shaky breath, glancing behind his back. "I can't see a-anything in here-" Something crashed onto the floor, sending the group running out of the house.

When they met at the orchard's lake, Jenna was lounging in the shallow end, typing something on her phone- which was in a Ziploc baggie. Jenna looked up, a toothy grin spreading out across her face. "You all look like you've seen a _ghost_." A tick. " _Pun_ intended." She laughed, lifting a purple scaled tail out of the water.

"Y-you have no idea," Jeremy managed to say, clutching onto his jacket. Jenna's smile dropped, she set her phone down, "wait, you guys are serious?" She looked at Chloe who just nodded. "Oh shit. So the rumors are true?" More nods. "Damn you all are pussies." The group broke out into a playful banter.

"You weren't even there Jenna!" "Please, unless you install a slip N slide this fat siren ain't moving anywhere!"

**-**

 The next day, Michael helped Jenna into a large fish bowl with wheels, a piece of duct tape had the words: ' ** _Jenna's Portable_** ,' scribbled on it. Underneath there was a sticky note in Chris's neat cursive. ' _Michael be careful, I just washed the portable. No gross slushie hands on the glass please_.' Michael snorted at that, and Jenna pretended to pray. "The great god Chris has spoken Michael. And bless she knows what's going on." They were walking down the sidewalk, the old house in view, when they heard footsteps coming after them. Jenna turned around, she raised an eyebrow, leaning onto the rim of the portable. "Rich?" Michael took off his headphones, looking behind him. Sure enough, Rich was running down the block, he skidded to a halt before he crashed into Michael and Jenna. "Rich...Christine told you-"

"Great mother Christine told me to stay at home and rest and yadda-yadda." Rich finished Michaels sentence, to which the latter wasn't happy about, their eye's narrowed. "You really should Rich, you know what happened last time."

"And last time I turned out to be _fine_." Rich backed up a bit, "you guys I need to go back again," He added, stealing a glance at the house. Michael and Jenna shared a look, then back at Rich. "If you insist furry." Jenna sank down to the bottom of the bowl, "Excuse me? Jeremy's the furry if anything-"

**-**

Was this a good idea in hindsight? No, Should they have turned back? Probably, but the three stepped into the house, it was less scary in the daytime, Michael ran his hands against the walls covered in soot and ash, Michael's face scrunched up in disgust when he got some on his hands, wiping it on Rich. "Dude what the fuck?" Rich turned around, grabbing at his muscle shirt to look at the black streaks on his back, contrasting with the blue. "Fuck you Michael Benjamen Mell, I just got this washed." Rich growled, flipping Michael off, "Aww, I love you too." Jenna laughed, before looking at the room they had been in last night.

"Hey Michael? Go into that room." Michael shrugged, wheeling Jenna in with Rich on their heels. On the floor, a chunk of the ceiling was on the floor, bits of it scattered about on the tiled floor. In the daylight, the room was easier to identify. A kitchen. Jenna took a few photos of the room, posting them on her social media. Classic Jenna Rolan.

There was a faint noise, only Rich seemed to realize what it was. "We’re just looking around your house, Pennywise." Michael turned his head to look at Rich, who seemed to be talking to thin air. Jenna leaned in to Michael's ear. "Think last night's getting to him." "No- Rich has better hearing than most of us- just-" Rich looked back at the two, "What?" "Rich, darling, sweetie, platonic love of my life but only in my dreams, the hell are you talking too?" Jenna asked, crossing her arms. "You guys don't hear him?"

"Uh- no." Michael and Jenna spoke in unison, one was confused and the other sounded like they were 101% done with Rich's nonsense. "The ghost- he's across the hallway- how do you not see him?" Michael put a hand on Rich's shoulder, "Rich not everyone has the best sight and hearing as you. I'm pretty much blind- even in these glasses." Rich huffed, blowing out his cheeks to where he looked like a blowfish. “Fine- but he’s right there!” Michael looked over at the empty hallway. There was a faint scent of smoke coming from the hall. More buzzing noise, Rich glanced over, before looking back at Jenna, who was typing something. “Ask the _ghost_ to knock over something,” Right as she said that, that ‘something’ went tumbling down. Then the ghost appeared, they had empty eyes, just plain white. A outfit that seemed to be a prince or some founding father- but it was burnt and torn around the edges. “Boo.”


End file.
